


Ephemeral

by emilymarie (emilymarie9898)



Series: Unique Word Prompts [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fate, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilymarie9898/pseuds/emilymarie
Summary: Nari meets Sungjin and Sungjin insists on not leaving her side.





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> someone help me learn how to use this site, I honestly have no clue how to properly tag this  
> Anyways, this is part of a series of prompts based off of unique words and Sungjin happened to be who I started with. But it will hopefully be a mess of different fandoms by the time I'm done.
> 
> Ephemeral - (adj.) lasting for a very short time

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

 

I laid in my bed and stared up at the ceiling, counting down the moments until my alarm clock started to ring. My mind and body were completely exhausted and yet I couldn't sleep at all. My mind was running mental circles over and over again while my muscles stayed tense throughout the night. There was no way for me to force anything to relax, even when I tried it would all get worse and I would just get frustrated with myself.

The moment my alarm started to go off, I sprang out of bed and shut it off. My mind was already fully awake, there was no need to groan over anything. I walked listlessly to my small kitchen and pulled out a lonely bowl. I grabbed a box of bland cereal and filled the bowl with whatever was left in the box which didn't end up being much. I looked into the fridge and found the carton of milk. Upon opening the milk, I scrunched my nose up in disgust and poured the sour milk down the drain. Dry cereal is better than nothing I guess.

I picked at my cereal as I wandered around the living room, the floor was icy cold on my bare feet and it was keeping me out of the daze I felt myself slipping into. I stopped in front of my window that overlooked the street and looked down at all the people milling about. Even though it was still relatively early, there was still a considerable amount of people outside. Most of the people were moving fast, clearly trying to escape the cold as quick as possible. But there were also some families wandering the streets and there were a few of little kids trying to catch snowflakes on the tip of their tongues.

I had a faint smile on my face as I walked away, dropping my bowl off in the sink. A shiver ran up my spine as I yawned and stretched my arms up over my head. I walked into the bathroom, deciding that a warm shower would be the best way to start the day. I turned the water on slightly to let it warm up and ran out of the room to grab some towels. When I returned the water was fairly warm so I undressed and climbed in.

The warm water felt nice against my skin, a welcomed break from the cold of the winter. The water pelted at my skin like a mildly painful massage. I let the water pound at my back for a moment as I thought over what I needed to get done today.

I shook my head and quickly finished up in the shower, savoring the warmth for a minute after I was actually done. I rung out my hair and wrapped it up in a towel but some pieces still managed to escape and fall out to the side. I groaned loudly and rewrapped my hair, successfully tucking all my hair into the towel this time. I wrapped a large towel around myself and finished getting ready, taking my time since I didn't have to be anywhere specific today.

I changed into warmer clothes, a plain sweater with simple jeans and my large winter jacket, and headed outside to finally face the day. The cold wind slapped my face viciously as I left the building, a cold reminder of the winter and real life. Cold and cruel, letting nothing escape its grasp.

 

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

 

I shivered as I entered the rooftop area, looking around for a quiet area by the edge to look over the street. It wasn't technically as cold as it was at the start of the week but the wind made sure to keep everyone cold. I glanced around the rooftop and saw everyone mingling with each other. Most people had broken off into smaller groups based on where they worked but I did notice some timid flirting from different groups. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, flicking it over my shoulder.

I averted my attention back to the street below as people gather in the center or ran off to escape the crowd. I checked the clock and realized there was only a minute left before the new year. There were people laughing everywhere and you could feel the excitement in the air. I stepped to the side to avoid the group that had started to form next to me. They were loud and I wanted to start the year alone, just like the years before.

As the ball started to drop, people started to yell their countdowns starting from, "Ten!"

"Nine! Eight!"

More people started to come out onto the street, couples ready to start their year with a kiss.

"Seven! Six! Five!"

I looked up at the stars and let out a puff of air, watching as my fogged breath disappeared into the night sky.

"Four! Three! Two!" I closed my eyes as the cheers grew louder, "One! Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Nari." I jumped at the sound of someone voice whispering in my ear.

I looked to my right to find a man that I had never seen before, "Do I know you?" He just grinned at me, not answering my question. "You're weird, I'm leaving now."

I walked around him and headed for the staircase, dodging around the different groups of people lingering on the roof. As I reached the door I looked behind me to find the guy from before following behind me. I rolled my eyes and swung the door open anyways, quickly running down the stairs.

As I reached the entrance for the fifth floor, I spun around and stared at the guy who had been following me. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, "Who are you?"

"I thought you would never ask! My name is Sungjin." I nodded, Sungjin the Stalker. "I'm not a stalker." Sungjin the, "I'm not a mind reader either."

I looked at him dumbfounded, "Then how did you do that!?"

He grinned, "It makes sense your mind would go to those two things first. It's just simple logic."

I huffed and turned on my heel, "Well, Sungjin, I don't know why you know me and I don't know if I really believe that you're not a stalker."

I pushed my way into the room and headed over to my desk, picking up my bag and shutting off my desk light. Sungjin hummed from behind me, "I don't think it would make sense for me to explain what I am to you right now."

I moved past him and walked over to the elevators, "What you are to me? What does that even mean?"

Sungjin hit the down button and hopped in front of me, "I am very important to you! But I think you'll freak out if I fully explain it."

The doors opened so we both entered, Sungjin hitting the first-floor button before I could reach it. "So, what am I supposed to do with you then?"

"You should treat me like a dog you found on the street!"

I stared at him for a moment, "So, where's the closest animal shelter." I pulled out my phone to type in shelters in the area when Sungjin pulled my phone out of my hand, "Hey!"

Sungjin pouted, "That's not what I meant."

"So you want me to let you, a complete stranger, stay at my house?" I laughed, "You're insane."

I reached out for my phone but Sungjin held it high above my head, "I can't go anywhere else, Nari." I tried jumping to reach my phone but failed. "Nari," I jumped again just as the elevator was coming to a stop and ended up falling face first into his chest. Sungjin was quick to wrap his arm around my waist so I wouldn't fall over.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his chest. I pushed myself off him slightly and looked up at him, suddenly very aware that Sungjin was very cute and really warm. I cleared my throat and moved away from him, the feeling of his arm lingering on my skin. "I really don't have a choice, do I?"

We walked out of the elevator together, a strange feeling lingering between us. "Not really, sorry." I sighed and pushed the door open, greeting the cold air that wrapped around me.

"Fine. This is all really strange, why not make it stranger!" I threw my arms up in the air and laughed, "What even is my life anymore?"

I shook my head and walked the rest of the way to my car in silence, Sungjin following closely behind me. "Nari? I promise this is a good thing."

I nodded, "I'm sure it is." I pointed at the passenger side, "Get in weirdo."

 

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

 

I poked my head out of my room, "What are you doing?"

Sungjin looked at me innocently, "It's a surprise."

I leaned against the doorframe, "You've been making a lot of noise."

I tried looking around his body as he ran over to me, "Just stay in your room. I'll get you once it's ready, you just need to trust me." I let out a loud groan as he pushed me back into my room, "I won't be much longer."

I watched him as he ran back out of my room, shutting the door behind him. I sank into my bed, as a new wave of exhaustion hit me but there was no way I would be able to fall back asleep. So instead I sat silently on my bed as I listened to Sungjin run around my apartment, opening up everything and anything.

I pulled up my phone and realized it was already past 9, a whole two hours later than when I usually get up. Just as I was about to complain again, Sungjin swung open the door to my room. I sat up and looked at him, "Are you sure you're not a mind reader?"

He grinned at me and shook his head, "The surprise is finally ready! Come on." I got up and walked over to him, "Close your eyes."

"This is stupid," I groaned as I shut my eyes. Sungjin placed his hands on my shoulders and started to guide me through the apartment, "I really hate surprises, Sungjin."

Sungjin guided me into a chair and helped me sit, "You've just never had someone surprise you with something nice." He had a point, I guess. Sungjin clapped his hands together with a laugh, "Okay, open!"

I opened my eyes to a warm breakfast spread on the table in front of me. I looked up at Sungjin who was looking at me expectantly, "How did you do all of this?"

Sungjin shrugged and sat down in the chair to my right, "I went out to the store early this morning. I got a lot of things for you to eat. And don't worry, I used my own money." I looked back at all of the food on the table in slight awe. "I hope you like everything I made, I tried to make some of your favorites."

I eyed a plate of pancakes, "You know what my favorites are?"

He nodded, "Of course!"

I squinted at him, "How? You're really not helping the whole 'I'm not a stalker' thing."

"I told you, I'm not a stalker. I just know you very well for reasons you won't understand right now, okay? Here," He placed a couple pancakes on my plate and drizzled syrup over them. "Just eat them and appreciate my efforts."

I rolled my eyes and cut out a piece of pancake, "I hope there's no poison in this." I finally put the pancake in my mouth and it was incredible. The best thing I've had in a long time in fact. My eyes widened as I looked over to see a smug expression on Sungjin's face, "How?"

"It's a secret. I guess you'll have to keep me around now." Sungjin seemed delighted by my reaction to his food as I continued to stuff myself with everything on the table. He joined in and picked out a few things for himself but left most of it for me.

After breakfast, we cleaned the dishes together. I told him that I would do it myself but he insisted on helping. It was nice not doing everything alone and he got to show me what he bought earlier. Sungjin was growing on me quickly and without me even realizing it we ended up spending the entire day together.

We didn't do too much, mostly cleaning everything that I had been avoiding for the past week. But he made what was normally a bothersome chore into something much more fun.

The day ended quickly and for the first time in a long time, I was able to fall asleep quickly and peacefully.

The next days went the same but something came over me and I fell ill on the fourth day he was in my home.

I called into work sick and curled up into a ball under my blankets. A soft knock at the door made me grumble out a quiet, "What?"

I stayed under my blankets when I heard the door open and shut. I felt the bed shift as Sungjin sat at the edge and poked at my side, "How are you feeling, Nari?"

"Terrible," I mumbled from under the blankets. "I'm really cold and my stomach hurts."

He let out a small sigh, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I finally popped my head out from under the blanket, a bad choice since it was so bright outside of my little fort and my eyes could not adjust well so I squinted at him, "Will you get me another blanket?" He nodded and got up from my bed, finding a large blanket to throw over me. I shuffled around under all the blankets, trying desperately to create some friction and warm myself up but to no avail.

Sungjin watched me helplessly as I tried to get warm but suddenly reached out his hand to feel my forehead. I flinched under his touch, his hand felt icy cold against my skin. He got up after a moment and left the room, leaving me confused.

I felt myself wanting to cry, I was just so cold and it wouldn't go away. When Sungjin came back into my room, he had a glass of water and a pill bottle with him. "Can you sit up?" I nodded gently and sat up, wrapping the blanket tightly around myself. "Take these, you have a fever." He handed me two pills and a glass of water, "I know you hate medicine but it'll help." I swallowed the pills one at a time and gave the water back to Sungjin. I huddled back under my blankets as I watched him set both the water and medicine on my bedside table.

Sungjin looked at me and smiled, "You should sleep." His smile fell a little and he reached his hand forward to brush my cheek, "I hate seeing you sick."

My eyes widened at his sudden affection when he pulled his hand away, realizing what he just did. His mouth opened and closed multiple times but nothing came out, he couldn't explain why he did that. And I couldn't explain why I let him. Or why I was upset he stopped so abruptly.

"I-I'm sorry, Nari." Sungjin stood up to leave, I guess he felt embarrassed now.

I grabbed his hand, keeping my eyes trained on the floor, and mumbled, "Please don't go. I don't want to be alone again."

He silently sat back down on my bed but I still couldn't look at him. Even when I felt him shuffling closer, I couldn't look at him. There was something inside me, screaming at me to run, screaming at me to not move a muscle in case I ruined everything. "Nari?" Sungjin's hand was on my cheek again but this time he was brushing away tears I didn't even know had started to fall down my face.

In an instant, Sungjin was under the blankets with me and pulling me tight against his chest. Crying hysterically into Sungjin's chest should've made me feel embarrassed but it didn't, I was more was just confused by myself. Nothing made sense to me but the tears just wouldn't stop. Sungjin just held me as I cried and rubbed small circles on my back, the soothing motion slowly easing me into a deep sleep.

 

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

 

We didn't talk about the fact that I fell asleep and woke up in his arms that day. We didn't talk about much at all after that, I just answered his questions about how I felt and then went back to sleep.

When I woke up today, Sungjin was nowhere to be found. He left a note on the table saying he had to go take care of something but left no other information. I checked my calendar to see it was already the 7th and I was running late for work. I rushed out the door after pulling on my boots, running headfirst into a torso as soon as I opened the door.

I fell to the ground and rubbed my head, "Nari? Where are you going?"

I looked up, "I'm late for work, Sungjin."

He helped me back up to my feet and gently guided me back into my apartment, "I called in for you."

I stared at him for a moment as we walked over to the couch, "Why?"

"Today is my last day with you," He smiled sadly. "I figured I should tell you some things about me."

"Why are you leaving so suddenly? You don't have to! I mean-' Sungjin's grin told me I wasn't going to get out of that one so I let out a sigh. "I like having you around, okay?"

His grin grew larger, "I know but it's nice hearing you admit it to yourself." I went to hit his arm but he grabbed my hand instead and pulled me close, "Play nice, Nari." I cleared my throat and tried to push myself away from him a little but Sungjin's grip kept me close, "I know you'll miss me but we'll find each other again very soon."

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled, relaxing into his body.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Remember how I just seemed to suddenly appear?" I nodded, "Well, that's because I'm not really a person. Or well, I'm not a full person I guess."

I shook my head, "You're not making any sense."

He sighed, "I am a fragment of someone else sent to you to make sure you let me into your life." Sungjin sounded like an insane person and yet I believed him. "They weren't confident that you two would naturally come together and that would definitely lead to something unwanted."

"Unwanted?" He shook his head, "I don't want to know?"

"You really don't." He let out a sigh, "So while you got me, he got a version of you."

My eyes widened, "There's another me wandering around?"

"Sort of? I don't think she wandered much though." He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Our basic purpose was to make you realize that you could fall in love, even if this was a strange way to show it."

I squinted my eyes at him, "What are you saying? There is no love here."

"Sure but you do care about me and that's pretty close." Sungjin leaned his head closer to me, "If only I had a bit more time with you, we could probably change that." He quickly pecked my forehead and pushed himself off the couch, leaving me sitting there completely stunned.

Sungjin looked over at me and laughed, "Did I make your heart flutter?"

"Not at all! I'm just surprised you would be that bold," I denied, the heat I was feeling in the back of my neck completely betraying me.

Sungjin stifled a laugh and grabbed my hand, "Okay, I'll take your word. Come on, I want to spend the day with you."

We spent a lot of time talking while walking around the city. It was a nice but bittersweet feeling. It was only a week ago when Sungjin came into my life but it feels like the time flew by me. He told me that we would see each other again and that I would have an influx of new memories soon. He wouldn't tell me when this was all going to happen, despite how many times I did ask him.

At the end of the day, we went back to my apartment to spent our last moments together. "I'll be back, don't look so sad."

I sighed, "But you won't tell me when. It could be years for all I know!" He stroked my hair but didn't say anything. "You're annoying," I huffed.

Sungjin grinned, "I have rules I need to follow, Nari. If I didn't, I would tell you the exact moment we would meet again." He wrapped his arms around my waist, "I'm going to miss you when I'm gone."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, a few tears that I had been holding back falling and landing on his shirt. "Please don't be gone for too long," I croaked out. He squeezed me even tighter and I felt a couple tears fall on my shoulder as well.

We separated and when the clock struck 12, I watched as he faded away.

That night I cried myself to sleep but in my dreams, I was greeted by him and a New Year's Eve party.

A week had past and my dream from last night seemed to be the end of the series. It was a farewell, similar to the one I experienced with Sungjin, and it was just as sad.

I still felt rather gloomy but today was much better and I was motivated to get out of the house to do something. The grocery store was the first thing on my to-do list as I was desperately in need of new food.

I went to a new store today, Sungjin had suggested I go there sometime since there was a lot of great things there, but when I entered something felt off. Ignoring that feeling, I headed straight for the fruits to see if they had anything that piqued my interest.

"Nari?" I looked up, shock quickly being replaced by joy as Sungjin quickly approached me. "Is this really you?'

I nodded, "And this is actually you."

We must've looked strange fussing over each other in a grocery store but we didn't care. We were just happy to see each other again, this time in a less weird way.

 

 

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙


End file.
